Project X
by Seeker Midnight
Summary: There have been many inhumane experiments done on the inhabitants of the car world, but this is an account done on a wayward human.


Project X

_There have been many accounts about inhumane experiments done on the inhabitants of the car world, but this is an account about an experiment done on a wayward human._

* * *

Train, Spar, Rinse, "Check-up", and Repeat. Train, Spar, Rinse, "Check-up", and Repeat. It was the same thing every day, from the time she had first been captured up to this very day. Her metallic body ached as she ran over her cyclic day just to distract herself from the pain. It was a good thing that she was kept isolated for she would have torn apart anyone who came close to her. Although she would have preferred to blast anyone to kingdom come, it wasn't gonna happen. Her missile launcher, machine guns, sonic blasters, and grenades were kept far away from her, in the sparring arena where everyone else's weapons were.

A hiss erupted from her partially battered form as deep grotesque screams came from outside her holding cell. She dared not move or else the boxy scientist would order his cronies to snatch her up along with the unfortunate soul who was most likely going to be dragged away to that blasted pristine room. It reminded her of that cursed day when she had been transformed into this…this abomination. She and every experiment here was a freak of nature, born from someone trying to play God at his own game. It wasn't right nor was it sane… speaking of sane, she was among some of the few who had still remained so after all the torment they had gone through. If it wasn't for her sense of humor, she probably would have been scrapped, like the poor soul out there was going to be. 'Oh, what I would give to get out of here.' She mused, a small smile playing on her lips. 'I would get a job… maybe a normal one' …and maybe she could even have a family of her own with a mansion and everything, but even she knew it wasn't gonna happen. She hissed again as the screams got louder and louder. They didn't sound like they came from one poor soul, but many. If she didn't know better she would have thought that there was an uprising.

BOOM! She found herself spitting out twisted pieces of metal and coming face to face with an ebony plane.

"Come on X, don't you want to get out of here?" in his husky Russian accent. (Which she secretly adored.)

"Was that you makin' all that noise?" She asked skeptically.

Cain was one of the other humans who had been captured before her and helped her adjust to the harsh conditions, whenever they interacted. That was usually in the gladiatorial ring.

"Come on there's no time to be answering any of your questions shorty; you should be taking your weapons and shooting everyone…"

A burst of light shone and the shrill sounds of laser fire came closer.

"Vell?" Cain shouted at her.

"I don't have guns genius!"

"Then power through them, idiot!" he snapped, 'no need to get huffy, grouch, geez'

"Fine!" she let her tank treds come out of their compartments and pummeled through the oncoming scientists, laughing maniacally the entire way.

"Let's get your Veapons, yes"

"Kay!"

Sawyer picked up speed, running into some of the others who glanced at her with disdain, but she didn't care she was finally getting out of there, they should have been happy… no, ecstatic about it. A few turns and… well many turns and many ran over/ blown up scientists later the duo arrived at the half closed door, the exit to this hell hole. The only thing she was only a bit concerned about was the fact that the boxy scientist wasn't there. 'Oh well, I'm still getting out of here' she beamed

"Speed up, little one!"

"I don't have to." She shot a lone missile at the key pad and the door stopped.

"Come on" she yelled

"Go on vithout me! I need to get our brothers out, little one. Don't wait for me and whatever you do, don't look back!" Sawyer reached the end of the debris littered hallway; she was within a tires reach of her freedom. 'Almost there' Tears stung her eyes, she was so close…

"YES!" she screamed when she completely had completely emerged from the underground facility. Missiles were launched at her, but they missed. Instead they made a perfect path for her. She gave a howl of laughter as she activated her power thrusters and made her way through the gates.

"See ya later suckers!" She didn't turn back. She just kept driving, the cool night air sliding off of her silver aero dynamic form.

Dirt and sand made its way into some of her joints and gravel kept hitting her under carriage, but she didn't care. 'Just keep driving, just keep driving, what do we do we drive, drive' a small song with lyrics that were replaced projected from her brain… err processor, um… whatever she had now.

She didn't know how long she had been on the road and she had been managing the little oil she was given, but she was running quite low now. She'd have to fill it up when she got the chance, but wait; she didn't have the money to do so nor did she have any knowledge of where the closest gas station was.

"Dodge Ram it, fate! Why must you keep screwing me over?!" She screamed, knowing that no one was going to answer her.

**Forty-five minutes later**

"Come on tires, don't fail me now!" All of her gas was depleted, but she couldn't quit now, she just couldn't. Not when she was so close to sealing her freedom in her tires. She put one tire after the other. That took her about another mile until she reached a sign. _Route 66_, it said. She stared solemnly at it, and then trudged on. A few cars surrounded her, but her eyes were too heavy to see or distinguish who they were. Her systems were shutting down out of exhaustion and energy loss. Blurry figures made their way to the center of her attention she could barely make out their colors. Red, white, and lavender.

"Don't kill me." She pleaded weakly before she blacked out completely.

* * *

Well that was fun to write. Yay, for the_ Finding Nemo_ reference! It came up out of nowhere.


End file.
